Family First
by cybilluv
Summary: It was as if the world was playing a cruel joke on her. She gave up everything, that ever human girl wanted in life, to be with him. The universe in return gave her everything she had chosen to give up. Forcing the one person she'd gladly drain the world to have, to hate her more than anyone, even more than Katherine.
1. It's my birthday

**_Disclaimer: We all know that none of us here own anything to do with TVD. However I do feel that I own the plot to this story seems as it is mine and mine alone. All Characters are the sole property of TVD, CW and L.J Smith. Thank you for listening._**

**_Notes to readers: This was the very first story I had writen. Since making my return to fanfiction I have decided to go back to the beginning. This story was actually my favorite, but it didn't get the following that my other stories have received. Maybe it's just because I was a new writer. Maybe it's because the story truly sucked. Whichever it is, I have decided to add it to this account. I hope you enjoy the rewrite. (NOTE I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA...PLEASE!)_**

**_Summary: It was as if the world was playing a cruel joke on her. She gave up everything, that every human girl wanted in life, to be with him. The universe in return gave her everything she had chosen to give up. Forcing the one person she'd gladly drain the world to have, to hate her more than anyone, even more than Katherine._**

_Family First_

_Chapter 1_

_"It's my birthday"_

Elena Gilbert stood, staring at her refection in the long full length mirror. Sometimes she didn't recognize the girl who was looking back at her, and tonight was one of those nights. Her skin had a soft pink glow, her round pink cheeks rose, as her heart-shaped lips curved into a wide smile, bringing a twinkle to her dark brown doe eyes. It was him that did this to her, the pure thought of him, brought a whole new look to her young angelic face. Her chestnut locks were piled atop her head in a messy up-do, stray locks of hairs swirling down her openly exposed back. Her sliver dress leaving little to the imagination, as it clung to her body fanning out just at her feet.

The room quickly filled with chatter, girls pulling out their lip sticks. Elena smiled at the sound of an extra chatty girl, going on about a dark-haired male waiting at the entrance. She tossed her lips stick in her clutch and made her way out the door, to the man of the hour. There he was dressed to perfection. He looked gorgeous in his black tux, with matching silver hanker chif. In an instant the room was silent. As soon as his hands pressed against the flesh of her back, he tucked her left hand in his lifting it high above his shoulder. He was keeping her at arm's length and it was killing her. All she wanted was for him to pull her close, lock her in his embrace, nestle her safely into his chest. But his arms wouldn't budge. His frame stayed locked in place.

He spun her, she can hear the music playing now, drawing louder in her ears. He was looking at her with so much love and trust, but his body was so stiff and unyielding. His crystal blue eyes were melting her heart and her inside were burning for him to touch her. The music slowly comes to an end, he dips his head to kiss her hand, and when his eyes rose they were no longer crystal blue. Now they were blood-red, the trust and love that filled them gone. They were now filled with a hurt and hate. Her loving Damon was gone replaced by a monster, a monster who could no longer bare the sight of her. Faith had taking him away from her, though it might have killed his need for her, it didn't diminish her need for him.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I dreamt of him again last night. It felt so real. When I woke up I could still feel the burn of his hand against my flesh. His fingers pressed into my back. I can still smell him on my skin, in the air that lingers around me. How could it be only a dream, how could I wake up and still feel him so near?

Five years later, you would think I would stop looking forward to such a nightmare, but it's the only way I can feel the burn of him against my skin. _ I still can't believe he's gone. I don't think my heart will ever heal. I wonder if he still dreams of me at all._

_ I know Stefan doesn't blame me for him leaving, but I blame myself. He lost his brother because of me and one day she will blame me too. How many more birthdays will he miss before she starts to hate me too. I guess for today I hate myself enough for both of us. _

_Sincerely,_

_Elena_

* * *

_ Elena placed the pen in the cress of the journal, closing it tightly before wrapping the ribbon back around it, locking it closed and setting it on the bedside table. Pushing the large white down comforter off her body just enough so that she could climb out of the oversized bed. Her feet hitting softly on the cold wood floors, as she tugged the blankets back over the pillows. Running her hand over where he should be resting, but wasn't. She was always sure not to disturb his side of the bed. _

_ Taking a deep agonizing breath before she turned to face the still silent house, she opened the bay window to let the old house breathe. The large stone shower calling her name and she compiled, heading into the open bathroom and turning on the shower. She disrobed and stepped into the extra hot water, the burn in the early morning reminder that she was still alive and felt things another than heartache. She stepped out of the shower, the cool air from the open bay window against her still hot skin, sending shivers up her spine. Standing in front of the steam filled mirror. Elena drew her fingers out and glided then across the mirror. 'I love you Damon.' She wrote, her hand falling to the counter. She took a few calming breaths before heading to her closet to get dressed. _

_ There she stood, flipping through the closet still filled with his cloths. She pulled out a black V-neck, still on its hanger. Pulling it to her nose, taking in a deep breath, her knees started to buckle, the room started to blur, but the harsh feel of the hard ground against her soft skin never came. Instead all she felt was his strong arms enveloping her to his naked chest. _

_ "It doesn't smell like him anymore." She cried softly, nestling the shirt between her face and his bare chest. He carries her to the bed, but he doesn't say anything. She can see it, the anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry Stefan. I know I said I'd be strong today." She draped her arm around his neck, not wanting him to let her go. She longed for the cool burn of a vampire's skin against hers. _

_ "Elena," his voice is dry, weak. "It's a big day today. You've been getting stronger over these last few months. You can't fall apart today. Fall apart tomorrow, tomorrow I can put you back together, but not today." There was so much pleading in his tone. "Today is about Ava. Your daughter is turning four. Today is about her. It's not about you or him or anyone else, just Ava." _

_ "But he's missing another one…" He places his hand on her chin tugging it up lightly, drawing her brown eyes up to his. "That was his choice, Elena. He chose not to stick around." _

_ Stefan's hand runs down Elena's bare skin. When she all to quickly realizes that she's sitting bare naked with only a plush white towel, clutched between their chest separating the two of them. "I…I should get dressed," she stuttered. "I need to get breakfast ready for the birthday girl before she gets up."_

_ Stefan slides Elena off his lap, making sure to leave her naked back turned away from him. He stands kisses her temple, running his hand down her still wet hair. "It's too late," He smiles, but it didn't quit reach his emerald eyes. "She's making her way this way as we speak. I'll cut her off. Get dressed and meet us down stairs for pancakes in ten minutes." _

_ "That sounds good." Stefan's hand stays in Elena's hair a second longer before he flashes out her door. Elena can hear Ava's contagious laugh down the hall and then it disappears. Elena rose from the bed, wrapping the towel tightly around her firm body. "He's gone!" She pushes Damon's clothes to the side, out of sight out of mind. Grabbing the first pair of jeans and first t-shirt she found, yanking them from their hangers. Sending them clinking to the floor. "His choice," She chanted aloud and then again and again in her head. _

_ Ten minutes later Elena was down stairs. A broad smile on her all too slender face, but how could there not be. There in the large boarding house kitchen, that for over 5 years has been her home, sat her pride and joy, her whole world, her life, her everything. "Good morning Beautiful." Elena's voice was filled with so much joy. She leaned down and kissed the crown of her daughter's head, sweeping her long raven hair out of her crystal blue eyes. She never understood why she needed her dreams when she got to look into his eyes every day. Her eyes were like the pools to his soul, like everything good in him was locked in the deepest parts of her eyes. _

_ "Good morning Momma," Her low squeaky voice carrying through the kitchen. "Look Uncle Steffy made me pancakes. This one looks like Mickey Mouse." She held up her plate, showing her mommy how proud she was of her uncle's pancakes. "Do you want some?" She wiggled in her seat, trying to pull herself closer to the breakfast nook._

_ Elena shifted her daughter's chair closer. "No thank you baby, but I'd love a bite of yours." Ava holds her fork out for her mommy. "Ummm," Elena took a forkful of pancakes. "Thank you. Wow, nice job Stefan. They really look like Mickey Mouse and they taste so good." Elena moves around the breakfast nook, watching her daughter take mouth full after mouth full of pancake. Elena snakes her arm around Stefan's waist, as he flips the next pancake. "Thank you." Elena whispered to him, reaching onto her tippy toes to press her lips against his cheek. _

_ "Bonnie and Kol are coming to the door. Do you want to finish the pancakes or do you want to get the door?" And in that instant the doorbell rang echoing through the inter boarding house. _

_ "No, I'll get the door. I wouldn't want to kill Mickey Mouse." The doorbell chimed again before Elena could even exit the kitchen. "However I wouldn't mind killing an impatient vampire." She muttered under her breath, making sure her daughter couldn't hear her. The doorbell was sounding again and again, causing Elena to move at even a slower pace. _

_ "Yeah, who are we kidding? I could have gotten to the door and back before Mickey here even needed to be flipped. You just like to get Kol all hot and bothered because he's the only one that will fight with you." Stefan yelled from the kitchen. What Stefan said was true. Kol was the closest thing to Damon that Elena had. He was the only one who wasn't afraid to hurt her feeling or call her out on her bullshit. _

_ Before Elena made it to the doorway, there was a small crash and something flashed in front of her. Elena found the antic door handle being shoved into her hand and then there was nothing else, just a gush of wind. "Forgive him. He might be over 1000 years old, but he spent half his life in a box and I don't think anyone has even tried to teach him any manners." Bonnie's voice came from around the corner. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Elena, circling her in her grasp. Not asking out of concern for the door, more because she knew her friend and knew this was going to be a tough day for her._

_ Elena just nodded her head and waved her towards the kitchen. She tossed the antic door handle on the counter towards Stefan, while she shot daggers at Kol. "I think you need to fix this before our guests arrive in a few hours. I'm not sure I want to explain to them that my daughters God father ripped it off of a 100-year-old sold oak door."_

_ "Really Kol, this is as old as the house." Stefan tosses the handle in the air, bouncing it up and down. _

_ "Well, if the human here wasn't taking her sweet time getting to the door." He smirked at Elena, "Even I would have died from old age by the time she got there and I had a birthday princess to give kisses to. Preferably before her next birthday," He snarled towards Elena, like a child fighting with another child over a play thing. Kol was spinning Ava around kissing her cheeks repeatedly. "So princess, what kind of party are we having?"_

_ "Its animals ROAR!" She growled. _

_ "An animal party, but you're a princess. Shouldn't you be having a princess party?" Kol asked her setting her down on the counter, but his eyes darted to Bonnie. _

_ "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I have to have a princess party." Ava said with her hands on her waist, just like her mommy. "I like animals and I like boys…" Her little voice squeaked._

_ "Whoa… wait a minute. What's this about boys? You're too young to like boys. Now what would your daddy say about this?"_

_ "KOL!" Elena shouted. "House rules!" _

_ "Bite me, Elena." He turned back to Ava. "No boys." He waved his finger in her face. _

_ "Ewww….I like to play with boys." Ava said._

_ "Her best friend is a boy named Greg." Stefan informed him, "And Greg doesn't like princesses." _

_ "So animals, like lions and tigers and bears, oh my." Kol's eyes got big as he quoted one of Ava's favorite movies. _

_ She laughed as Kol tickled her stomach. "No…" She said in-between giggles. "Widdle animals, like bunnies, duckies, and a pony. Right mommy?" _

_ "Right baby." Elena smiled at her daughter._

_ "But aren't you worried your uncle Steffy might eat the widdle bunnies?" Kol laughed shooting Stefan a funny look, but his eyes fell back to Bonnie once again. _

_ "No…" Ava said smiling at her uncle Stefan. _

_ "Hey princess, why don't we head up stairs and brush our fangs?" Bonnie said, grabbing both sides of her tiny waist and tugging her off the counter top._

_ "I don't have fangs." She said and the smile dropped from her face. Elena grabbed her daughter's shoulder caressing her chin, her crystal blue orbs gazing at her mother. _

_ "No sad faces today. Go brush your teeth baby and I'll be up right now to get you dressed." Her daughter smiled and turned to run from the kitchen. As soon as Elena heard the thump of her daughter's feet hitting against the hard wood stairs, she turned her gaze on Bonnie and Kol. "Alright spill you two. Why did you both team up to get my daughter out of the room?"_

_ "First tell me why she got so sad after Bonnie told her to go brush her fangs." Kol demanded._

_ "She's sad that she's human. That she's another year older…."_

_ "She wants to be like us?" Kol asked cutting Elena off. "Since when?"_

_ "No, she wants to be like her father." You could hear all the anger in her voice. "She wants to live forever. She thinks that is she can live forever then one day she'll find him…." Her voices trailed off and she looks out the kitchen window. Everyone was silent. "She thinks that if she was born like him, instead of like me, than he would love her." _

_ "But he doesn't…." _

_ "Save it Kol. She's a kid, all she knows is that her daddy is different from her and that for some reason he didn't want her. She doesn't get that she wasn't supposed to happen. She doesn't understand that Vampires aren't supposed to have babies with humans or even at all. All she knows is that he's not here." Her soft stare became hard and cold now, turning it back on Kol and Bonnie. "Now spill!"_

_ "It's nothing love, I just wanted to talk Steffy here about her birthday present." Kol said, clasping his hand over Stefan's shoulder._

_ "Whatever, I don't believe you. Whatever it is Stefan will tell me anyways. So, go ahead have your little talk." Elena rolled her eyes at Kol. "Come on Bonnie."_

_ "Alright, now you pissed her off and got her out of the room too. What's going on?" Stefan asked Kol._

_ Kol hoped up on the counter, leaning over to make sure Elena was out of ear shot. "House rules," He raised his eye brow. _

_ "Alright which of the two evils is it." Stefan asked crossing his arms over his chest. Fear flashing over his face, but only for a second. He was unsure if Kol would have seen it, even with his vampire vision._

* * *

_ Elena and bonnie made their way through the old house. Bonnie stopped and picked up a picture of Ava and Elena that rested on a book stand. Her eyes moving across the room, "You guys have really made a good home here for Ava. It's filled with so many memories."_

_ "We wouldn't have been able to do it without everyone's help, keeping the bad away from Ava." Elena grabbed the picture from Bonnie, running her fingers across her daughter's dainty face. "So, how are things going?" Elena asked Bonnie sitting the picture down, back in its resting place._

_ "Good. Things are good. I heard from my mom yesterday, she's doing good. Kol and I are doing good."_

_ "Wow for someone who's doing so good." Elena makes air quotes because she can't ever remember Bonnie using the word good so many times in one sentence. "You sure sound, not so good. What aren't you telling me?" Bonnie froze on the first stair and just stared at Elena. "Bonnie. What aren't you telling me?!"_

_ "I don't think….I promised Kol." Bonnie stuttered_

_ "Bonnie!" Elena raised her voice even higher this time._

_ "Kol is going to talk to Stefan first. We are going to leave it up to Stefan if he wants to tell you."_

_ "Since when does Stefan decide what I need to know and what I don't need to know?"_

_ "It's not about what you need to know. It's about what you can handle, especially today. No one knows what is going to push you over the edge."_

_ "Over the edge!" Elena yelled "You haven't seen me go over the edge yet." Frustrated she storms back into the kitchen. "Kol what is it that you and your GIRLFRIEND here think I can't handle?! Is it about him?! Is it about Damon?! Is Damon dead?! Answer me, God damn it, tell me something!"_

_ "What about daddy?" The littlest voice comes out from under Elena's shouts, her crystal eyes piercing Elena's soul._

_ "Oh my Gosh baby girl," Elena Gasps._


	2. Speak no evil

_**Disclaimer: We all know that none of us here own anything to do with TVD. However I do feel that I own the plot to this story seems as it is mine and mine alone. All Characters are the sole property of TVD, CW and L.J Smith. Thank you for listening.**_

_**Notes to readers: This was my very first story that I wrote. Since making my return to fanfiction I have decided to go back to the beginning. This story was actually my favorite, but it didn't get the following that my other stories have received. Maybe it's just because I was a new writer, maybe it's because the story truly suck. Whichever it is, I have decided to add it to this account. I hope you enjoy the rewrite.**_

_**Summary: It was as if the world was playing a cruel joke on her. She gave up everything, that ever human girl wanted in life, to be with him. The universe in return gave her everything she had chosen to give up. Forcing the one person she'd gladly drain the world to have, to hate her more than anyone, even more than Katherine.**_

* * *

**Recap**

Elena and bonnie made their way through the old house. Bonnie stopped and picked up a picture of Ava and Elena that rested on a book stand. Her eyes moving across the room, "You guys have really made a good home here for Ava. It's filled with so many memories."

_ "We wouldn't have been able to do it without everyone's help, keeping the bad away from Ava." Elena grabbed the picture from Bonnie, running her fingers across her daughter's dainty face. "So, how are things going?" Elena asked Bonnie sitting the picture down, back in its resting place._

_"Good. Things are good. I heard from my mom yesterday, she's doing good. Kol and I are doing good."_

_"Wow for someone who's doing so good." Elena makes air quotes because she can't ever remember Bonnie using the word good so many times in one sentence. "You sure sound, not so good. What aren't you telling me?" Bonnie froze on the first stair and just stared at Elena. "Bonnie. What aren't you telling me?!"_

_ "I don't think….I promised Kol." Bonnie stuttered_

_ "Bonnie!" Elena raised her voice even higher this time._

_ "Kol is going to talk to Stefan first. We are going to leave it up to Stefan if he wants to tell you."_

_ "Since when does Stefan decide what I need to know and what I don't need to know?"_

_ "It's not about what you need to know. It's about what you can handle, especially today. No one knows what is going to push you over the edge."_

_ "Over the edge!" Elena yelled "You haven't seen me go over the edge yet." Frustrated she storms back into the kitchen. "Kol what is it that you and your GIRLFRIEND here think I can't handle?! Is it about him?! Is it about Damon?! Is Damon dead?! Answer me, God damn it, tell me something!"_

_ "What about daddy?" The littlest voice comes out from under Elena's shouts, her crystal eyes piercing Elena's soul._

_ "Oh my Gosh baby girl," Elena Gasps._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Speak no evil"

"Hey sunshine, I thought you went to brush your teeth and get dressed?" Stefan rushed over to Ava's side before Elena even has time to react.

"I did brush my teeth uncle Steffy, see look." She opens her mouth, smiling all teeth at Stefan. "I was waiting for momma to help me put on my birthday dress." Her voice got low. "Why is momma yelling about daddy? Tell her Steffy. Tell her daddy comes to see me every night."

"Oh sunshine, mommy was just upset. She over reacted." Stefan shot a nasty look Elena's way. "For right now baby, why don't you take Bonnie up stairs with you and have her help you put on your party dress." Her sad eyes fell on her mother, as she takes Bonnie's out reached hand, pulling her towards the stairs telling her all about her pretty blue party dress that her aunty Caroline got her.

Kol leaned into Elena making sure that Ava couldn't hear him as her and Bonnie paddled up the stairs. "Considering you're the one who created the house rules, you've broken it more times than the rest of us."

"Shout up Kol. I'm sorry, I don't have Vampire hearing." She tried to push him away, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her to his chest.

"Elena you really need to stop getting so worked up over him. He's been gone almost 5 years now. His chose to leave. You have to remember that, stop beating yourself up over it. You did nothing wrong. We all know that and he decided not to stick around to see your side. If he loved you that much he would have stayed and found a way to work it out." Stefan strides over to her, standing in front of her. "I hate to tell you these things, but they're true."

"Now! Now you guys know I didn't do anything wrong, but it wasn't always that way. Put yourself in his shoes. Go back to when you and I were dating, you would have left too. This doesn't happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had every right not to believe me. Hell, you guys didn't believe me until the day Ava was born. He hasn't gotten to see her. He's never seen what we've all seen. He doesn't know her."

"Yeah, but we loved you enough to stick around anyways. We all knew that you loved Damon and you wouldn't have deceived him willingly."

"Because you've always been everyone's first choice Stefan, this was new to him. He was just learning to trust that I loved him, that I chose him."

"Love," Kol pulled away from Elena just an inch.

"No….Whenever you call me love, or talk sweet to me it's bad. No…No…Not today, just let me enjoy today." Elena shook her head. "You!" She shouted at Stefan, "You told me this morning. Nothing today, today was about Ava."

Kol placed both hands on her cheeks, holding her head still. "What I was talking to Stefan about had nothing to do with Damon, but it's just as bad and I think we should go sit down." He waved his head towards the kitchen door, tugging her lightly towards the parlor.

* * *

Stefan poured a drink handing it to her, once she was seated on the couch. "Stefan it's not even noon. How many more times can I say I'm not a vampire? I can't drink all afternoon and be fine five minutes later." Elena tries to push the glass back towards Stefan.

"Just hold on to it, you might change your mind in a minute." Stefan places the glass firmly in her hand, wrapping her fingers around the small glass. "I'll stand by the door incase Ava comes back."

"So, this is about him?" Elena looks at Kol and then back at Stefan.

"Elena." Kol said her name softly "I wanted to wait and tell you this after Ava's grand day, but I guess all in all the sooner you know the better." He looked over at Stefan and then back at Elena. "Elijah found mother." Kol slides in to sit next to her, resting his hand on her leg. She can feel the burn of his touch though her jeans.

"Okay, what does that have to do with me and why is everyone freaking out about this?" Elena asked scooting forward on the couch, moving away from his touch.

"Mother had a lot of information about the Doppelganger. It seems that mother always knew that the Doppelganger could bear the child of a vampire. As werewolves can reproduce the curse states that vampires should be able to reproduce as while."

"But when werewolves reproduce, they reproduce other werewolves. I had a human child."

"Elena." Kol said her name softly.

"Don't Elena me, like you're shushing a child. Ava is human. Mer has checked her, since she was born. She is going to stay human isn't she?" Elena takes a big drink of the whiskey that is now resting in front of her.

"We aren't sure. We believe that it will be triggered somehow, like it is in the werewolf curse, but that isn't the concern right now."

"What do you mean that's not the concern right now?!" Yelled shouted, "You just told me my daughter might turn into a vampire. How is this not a concern, right now?!"

"Elena, keep your voice down. Ava is right upstairs." Stefan tried to calm her.

"Elena Love, you had to always think she was going to be a vampire or something. I mean her father is after all a vampire and you are after all a Doppelganger. You couldn't honestly think she was going to be a normal human girl, did you?" Kol pushes a stray hair behind her ear.

"Don't do that." Elena yelled, pushing Kol's hand away from her face with all the strength she had. Stefan rushes to Elena wrapping his arms around her. Elena buried her head in his chest. "Only he can do that." She whispered to him, so that only Stefan could hear her.

"I know... it's okay." Stefan rubs her back. "You need to finish talking to Kol."

She nods her head. "Okay, we already knew that I could have a baby with a vampire, nothing new there. Possibly a vampire baby, who cares if you want more vampires go make more vampires. It's not like it's hard for you guys to do." Elena pushes away from Stefan, downing the rest of her drink and going for a refill. "So, what is Ava going to be an original or a special vampire? Because I would think a she would be weaker than most vampires because she's half human."

"Love, like I said. This isn't about Ava. No one knows anything about her. She is the first of her kind like we are the first of our kind and like you are the first of your kind to live past 18. We learn more about each of us with time."

"Oh, like the fact that after 18, the Doppelganger can breed with monsters." Elena froze and looked at Stefan. "I'm sorry Stefan. You know I didn't…You know that I don't think of you guys as monsters and I would never consider my daughter a monster. "

"Elena, Ester told Elijah that Klaus had been there to see her. That he found mother weeks ago and he made deal with her. He promises to keep her alive, if she promised to help him raise his hybrid babies..."

"Hybrid babies?"

"Yes, Hybrid babies that he plans on making with you, after he comes for you. Love, she told Elijah that he's on his way here, now to take you away."

"Now! Like now, now or like tomorrow now?" Elena questioned.

No one answered her. "So, no one really knows?" Elena stood, walking away from the boys, a calm look on her face.

"Elena, we need to figure out what we're going to do to protect you from Klaus." Stefan was almost pleading for Elena to acknowledge that they are still standing in the room with her.

"No Stefan. I have a little girl's birthday party to get ready for and this topic has already taken up enough of her day. We will talk about this tomorrow. Today is about her and no one else, remember that's what you said this morning." She was sure to through his words back in his face. "Klaus isn't here today and he would be a fool to show up with a house full of vampires and werewolves." Elena walks out of the room without giving either of them a second look.

"Stefan, she's just in shock. Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Klaus won't get his hands on her, not if we have anything to say about it." Kol is doing his best to reassure Stefan.

"You didn't sound so sure about it when we were in the kitchen and you were telling me about this." Stefan pointed out.

"I was more concerned with how Elena was going to react. We all know how she gets. She comes up with these…."

"She's planning something." Stefan cut him off. "That's why she's so calm. She's already planning something in that little head of hers. I know her Kol. She never sits back and does nothing. I just hope that she decides to let us all in on it and doesn't try go head to head with Klaus alone."

"That would be the death of her Stefan, he's an original, and she's human. She doesn't stand a chance in hell against him."

"Like she ever stood a chance against him, but here she is still alive almost 6 years later, living a full life. That's what she has, she has her life. Without her life Klaus has nothing. Elena's going to play with her life." Stefan flashes toward the parlor door. "Come on Kol. Elena's right, enough talk about this. The princess awaits and I believe the caterers are starting to arrive."

* * *

Elena went straight to her room to get dressed for the party. Then headed to her daughter's room, to find Bonnie putting blue ribbons in her hair, that match her blue party dress.

"Wow. Mommy you look pretty." Bonnie told her.

"Thank you." She smiled at Bonnie. "Wow sunshine, don't you look pretty in your party dress with these blue ribbons in your hair." She fluffed her daughter's hair in her fingers. "Hey, I think I saw the animal truck pull up. Why don't you go outside and look at the animals before all the kids get here."

Like that Ava was bouncing up and down. "Yeah, yeah, can Bonnie come with me?"

"Bonnie will be down in a minute, I just need her help for one second." She tapped her daughter's little nose.

"Okay." Ava said and was running through the halls, hurrying to get to the animals.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked, looking puzzled at Elena.

"I need you to find two spells for me, you might need to call your mom and see if she can help you."

"What are the spells for?"

"The house is already spelled and only Ava is allowed to invite people in now, but we've had a lot of special friends over the years and it'd be easy for Klaus to compel any of them to get in the house."

"Okay. So, what kind of spell are you looking for?"

"The first spell is for Ava's room. I want you to spell her room so that only blood family can enter it."

"Okay, I don't need my mom for that."

"The second one I haven't worked out all the details too and I don't want to tell you anything until I'm a hundred percent sure of everything because I know you're going to run off and tell Kol. But I do need you to promise that you'll do something for me and not tell anyone."

"Of course." Bonnie shook her head.

"Promise?"

"I promise Elena."

Elena hands Bonnie an Envelope. "If anything happens to me I need you to get this to Damon."

"I don't know where he is Elena. We've been through this."

"You don't need to know where he is. You can do this I've seen you do it." Bonnie nodded her head understanding what it was that Elena wanted.

"Okay I'll work on the spell after the party."

"Here take this it belongs to Damon, you'll need it. If anything happens to me or if Klaus takes me, I want Ava to be raised with one parent that will love and protect her. Once he sees her, he will know that she is his and he'll come for her. And please…. Don't tell Stefan."

"Elena, she has two parents that love her. You and Stefan love her."

"Damon has the right to know her too. Promise me Bonnie, that you will do this?"

"I promise you."

* * *

**Well, the stories diffidently not getting the following that my other stories have gotten but I'm still going to finish it out. I'm as in love with this story line as I was the first time I wrote it. Maybe it's just because it's not filled with smutty Delena sex, don't worry. I don't know how to write a story without Delena sex.**

**Please be kind, hurtful comments are just that hurtful. Check me out on Twitter Cybil_luv and don't forgot to click follow and review.**


	3. Uninvited guest

**Disclaimer: We all know that none of us here own anything to do with TVD. However I do feel that I own the plot to this story seems as it is mine and mine alone. All Characters are the sole property of TVD, CW and L.J Smith. Thank you for listening.**

**Notes to readers: This was my very first story that I wrote. Since making my return to fanfiction I have decided to go back to the beginning. This story was actually my favorite, but it didn't get the following that my other stories have received. Maybe it's just because I was a new writer, maybe it's because the story truly suck. Whichever it is, I have decided to add it to this account. I hope you enjoy the rewrite.**

**Summary: It was as if the world was playing a cruel joke on her. She gave up everything, that ever human girl wanted in life, to be with him. The universe in return gave her everything she had chosen to give up. Forcing the one person she'd gladly drain the world to have, to hate her more than anyone, even more than Katherine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Uninvited guest"

The party goers started to arrive. The kids were easily entertained with the animals and pony rides. Elena did her best to smile and chat with the parents. It was a little strange because none of her friends had kids, but they were still all here to celebrate Ava's special day. Tyler and Rebekah were the first to arrive. Rebekah still wasn't to keen on Elena, but her brother's adored her and Ava. So, Rebekah did her best to be neutral. Besides Elijah promised to ship her off far away from Tyler if she didn't behave.

Caroline of course was the last to arrive, way over dressed for a kids party with an animal theme. But then again she was Caroline and she had to make sure that if there were any single men there, their eyes were on her. "Elena, you throw the best kids parties." Caroline jokes, tossing a cheese puff in her mouth.

"Yeah, you only say that's because the only ones you've ever been to are mine." Elena replied rolling her eyes at the blonde, who was now eyeballing Greg's father.

"Why is she here?" Caroline asked under her breath, her eyes shot over to Rebekah and back towards Greg's father almost faster than Elena's human eyes could catch it.

"Caroline you and Tyler broke up years ago." Elena told her picking up the empty plates off the table and dumping them into the black trash bag she held in her hand.

"I know Lena, but I am running on fumes here and there aren't many people around that are okay with dating vampires. You know not all people are freaks like you and Matt. Speaking of Matt, where is he? And how about Jeremy, where is he at?"

"Cool you jets there. You don't need to toy with Matt anymore then you already have over the years and Jeremy is off-limits. He has a girlfriend now, a normal girlfriend. Why don't you go play with Stefan or something?"

"Nope, playing with him is just weird. I feel like I'm steeling your husband and I don't know it's just…." Her body shook and chills ran up her already cold body. "It's just weird. You guys are this family, even though you guys aren't together. I see the way he looks at you Lena. He wants to be more to you than just Ava's uncle and he loves her as if she was his own. I mean he's been there since she was born, which is way more than you can say for her real father." Caroline's eyes went big. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I just opened my mouth and..."

"It's fine, But I'm not doing the whole Stefan and I talk with you again. I told you last year when you guys hooked up. That I was fine with it, I Love Damon and only Damon...Kol has some hybrid friends here, go play with them. Just make sure they don't bite." Elena jokes and tosses a look over at the tall gentlemen talking to Kol. "There you go. He looks like he could keep you busy for a couple of weeks." Caroline looks the tall gentlemen up and down.

"I don't know, I kind of think I've got a thing for the human." Caroline waves her head towards Greg's dad.

"No! Ava likes her friends and I want her to be able to keep them, without her sex crazed aunt scaring their parents of." Caroline laughs and takes a few steps towards the hybrid. "Caroline!" Elena yells at her. "Just in case, we have some of Klaus' blood in the refrigerator down stairs." Caroline just winks at her and turns swooshing her hips as she moves closer to them.

Caroline stops and looks back at Elena. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"If I wanted to get rid of you I would have pawned my brother of on you. Now go have some fun." Elena skirted her hands towards Caroline sending her on her way.

Elena tried to make the rounds, doing her best to be the good host. Avoiding the questions about Ava's father and why he's not around as much as possible. Most of the guest that were here this time around had already played the twenty-one question game with her last year, but she always got that one set of parents that wanted to know where Ava's father was at and why he wasn't around.

She's standing alone staring out at her daughter playing with her friends. Her crystal blue eyes sparkling with so much joy, Ava laughs at the little bunnies nose moving up and down while he nibbles on the carrots in her hand. When Stefan came up behind her. He rubbed his hands over her arms softly, causing Elena to jump back thinking about what Caroline had said about them being a family and how she thought of him as her husband. All she could think about was what it might look like to others. "I think that all things considered, it has been a great party." Stefan told her, trying to pull her back from wherever she drifted off to. "Are you ready to bring out the birthday cake?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." She told him, nodding her head.

"No, you stay here. Watch your daughter enjoy her day, I'll get it." Stefan kisses Elena on top of her hand.

"Stefan wait…" Elena stops him, reaching for his arm. "I need to get a jacket anyways. I'll go get the cake."

"Okay, I'll stay here and stare at the birthday girl then."

"Sounds good," immediately as Elena enters the house, she hears a glass break. She ran to the living room, but there's no one there. Elena stands there for a minute waiting. "Is someone there? Hello." No one answered, of course. She jogged up to her room, grabbing her jacket from the closet. Her foot step creaked on the wooden floor boards and she thought she could hear the shower running. Tip toeing into the bathroom, but no was there. The hot steam filled the large bathroom and directly next to where she had written, 'I love you Damon', it now read 'Whose kid?'

In a panic Elena spun around the huge bathroom, her eyes hitting on every corner. Everything was in its place, nothing moved. "Hello, I know someone's here. Whoever you are. Just show yourself. Damon? Klaus?"

"Elena." The voice comes out from directly behind her causing Elena to jump out of her skin. Stefan was standing in front of her, gawking at her like she had two heads.

"Stefan you scared me." She places her hand over her heart, trying to slow her breathing.

"I thought you were getting the cake. Who are you taking to?" He takes a look around the room, seeing that there's no one there.

"No one, but there was someone here Stefan, when I came in to get my jacket the shower as on and someone wrote this message on mirror." Stefan looked at the mirror and back at Elena. She knew that the pained look on his face wasn't because of the message that the intruder had left. It was because of the earlier message that Elena had written, but she didn't have time to think about that. All she could think about was that someone had been in here house, in her room, and it was someone supernatural because she didn't even get a glimpse of them.

"There isn't anyone here, now. Maybe it was one of the party guests. Do you know everybody that's here?"

"Pretty much and they all know us. It's not like we've kept it a secret who Ava's father is. So, I don't know who or why anyone would be asking about Ava. The only person I don't know that well is Jeremy's girlfriend Pam, but you assured me that she's human."

"We checked her out, diffidently not a vampire or werewolf. Let's just get the cake and hurry up to get these guest out of here. We need to get all these people out of here fast since we don't know who's here and what they want." Stefan told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, guiding her rom the bathroom.

Elena stops in the door frame of her bedroom, "You don't think it could be Damon do you?" Her eyes were pleading for him to say yes, but Stefan knew things that Elena didn't and he knew there was no way that it was Damon because Damon was far away from Mystic Falls and had no plans of coming back.

"If he saw her he wouldn't be asking, he would know. Come on, whoever it is might have moved outside with our guests." Stefan said looking around the room one last time before closing the door behind him. Damon wouldn't be questioning anyone right now. Once he saw Ava, he would be ripping Stefan's heart out of his chest right about now.

* * *

Elena and Stefan wrapped up the party as fast as they could. They asked Kol and everyone to stay.

"Lena, I'm not staying for cleanup duty. You picked Bonnie to be Ava's Godmother that means she's on clean up duty with you." Caroline jokes plopping down on one of the folding chairs furthest away from Rebekah and Tyler.

"That's not why I asked you guys to stay. I need to talk to everyone about something that happened today during the party. Can you guys wait in the living room? I'm going to go lay Ava down for bed….Ava baby, say goodnight and thank you to everyone for coming."

"Goodnight." Ava was nestled in Stefan's arms already half asleep. "Steffy, can you read me a bed time story?"

"Not tonight baby girl. Momma's is going to tuck you in and I'll be up later to kiss you goodnight. I love you to the moon and back baby." Stefan hugs her tightly before passing her off to her mother.

"I love you too, Steffy." Ava gives him a big kiss. "Goodnight, Koly." She says half asleep in her mom's arms.

"Awwww…. Koly, she gave you a nick name too. Now you can't make fun of Stefan anymore." Caroline laughs as they walk to the living room together, laughing and joking.

"What's going on? Who did this? Is this, what Elena wants to talk to us about?" Jeremy asks holding up two pictures of Ava that were smashed to pieces. The glass was shattered everywhere.

"No Jeremy, we never saw this. When we came in here earlier the room wasn't like this." Stefan and the others looked around the room. Every picture of Ava and Elena was broken and smashed. Some thrown in the fireplace, others just smashed against the wall. Even the Large picture that hang over the fire-place of Ava when she was two, hugging Elena's teddy bear had a fire poker thrown through it.

Kol kneels down and picks up one of the pictures of Stefan with Ava and Elena at the park. "This person seems angry with the princess. How could anyone be so angry with something so innocent?"

"We aren't sure who they are or what they want. But we know they were in the house, we know they have an interest in Ava. They were in the house earlier and they left a message for Elena on the bathroom mirror. Asking whose kid she was"

"You don't think…" Bonnie started to ask.

"No." Stefan shook his head, "There's no way, if it was him. He would have already staked his calm to her and we all know it. But whoever our mystery guest is isn't our only problem. Klaus is planning on making a return to Mystic Falls. He found out that he can create a hybrid baby with Elena and he wants to take her away with him."

"A hybrid baby….Why look at Ava, there's nothing special about her. Why would my brother want to come and reproduce with the likes of Elena?" Rebekah asks. "My brother doesn't even like kids, never has."

"Your mother seems to think that Ava's is going to be different." Stefan informed her.

"Don't tell her that!" Elena yelled as she reentered the room. "She might use it. If she even for one moment thinks that Ava might grow up to be something more powerful than her, then she might try to kill her now. Now, that she's a weak human child."

"I would never harm a child. They are gifts, you should be thankful you got to have her at all. Considering the choses you've made."

Caroline flashed across the room, her hands held at her sides by Tyler before she could even put a finger on Rebekah. "Care, stop it." Tyler pleaded with her.

"Oh whatever, I don't even know why we're here. I don't care for the little burger or her mother. Let's go Tyler." Rebekah summoned him.

"Yes Tyler, come now. She even gives you orders like a dog." Caroline laughed.

Tyler could hear Rebekah growling under her heavy breaths. "Caroline, now's not the time." Tyler told her.

"Rebekah…" Stefan grabbed her arm. "I just have a favor to ask." He stared at her, eyes opened wide, waiting to see if she was going to go alone with it. When she nodded her head, he continued. "I just need you to keep an eye out for your brother and any of his hybrid slackers. Just let us know if he contacts you or if you see any of his slackers."

"Fine," she says striding towards the front door. "It's not like I want my brother breeding with her. The last thing I need is her around for a whole century….Tyler, now." Was the last thing she said before walking out the front door, leaving it wide open for Tyler to follow her through.

"Thank you, Elena and Stefan for inviting us. I'll let you know if she hears anything from Klaus."

"Thanks Tyler." Elena replied before the door closed and he left into the dark of night.

"Alright I've got to going to. I need to get started on that protection spell for Ava." Bonnie announced to the rest of the room.

"Yeah, sure no problem, thanks for staying." Stefan told Bonnie, kissing her on the cheek. He saw from the corner of his eye that Elena had just noticed the shattered pictures and she was bending down and picking them all up. Stefan shook his head at Bonnie and Kol, letting them know it was okay to leave without saying good-bye.

"Elena, honey," Caroline told her, moving closer to her.

"Did they do this?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhhh…its okay sweetie." Stefan told her, giving Caroline the same nod that he gave Bonnie and Kol, sending her silently on her way out of the parlor and out of the boarding house. "Hey, why don't you leave that for me to pick up?"

"Why?" She asked and Stefan just shook his head at her.

"I don't know."

Elena sat on the couch staring at the flames that were still burning some of her daughter's pictures. "Where did my brother and Pam go?" She finally asked.

"I don't know. They left without saying goodbye. He found those broken pictures of Ava on the floor and that was the last time I remember seeing him. I'm sorry I was trying to tell everyone what was going on. I don't know if he was even here when I told them that Klaus was planning on coming back to Mystic Falls."

"It's okay. It might have just been too much for Pam."

"Are you planning something that I should know about with Klaus?" Stefan asked her, handing her a tumbler of amber liquor.

"As soon as I know what I am going to do about Klaus. I'll tell you. Right now I have to make sure that Ava is safe if anything happens to me, she's my number one priority."

"You know I love you guys and I'm not going to let anything happen to her or you."

"I know Stefan." She sets the tumble-down on the end table. "Goodnight, I'd say sleep tight but I know you won't be sleeping tonight." Elena stands on her tippy toes to kiss Stefan goodnight. "We love you too."

* * *

Elena drops her clothes on the floor and opts for one of Damon's shirts from the closet instead of pj's tonight. Climbing over the bed she could already picture her dream and she couldn't wait for it. As soon as her head hit the pillow she could hear the music beginning to play softly and she was in heaven. As the music gets louder she feels a soft burn of his flesh slide down her creek, pushing her hair off her face. The cool feeling of his moist lips against her skin.

"Damon," she whispers afraid to open her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you guys, your reviews have meant so much to me. No I don't get a hundred per chapter like some stories, but the ones I do get mean the world to me. I've even been getting some followers on twitter, telling me now much they like not only this story, but some of my other stories. Those are currently down for rewrites.**

**Please feel free to follow me on twitter Cybil_luv**

**Don't forget to review. Be kind because hurtful words are just that, hurtful. I just do this for fun to get away from the crazy that life has to bring. It's your choice to read it or not. I'm not a writer and I don't pretend to one. I'm just a girl, biding her time, spreading a little imagination. Hope you enjoy it.**

**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS AN MANY OTHER STORIES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We all know that none of us here own anything to do with TVD. However I do feel that I own the plot to this story seems as it is mine and mine alone. All Characters are the soul property of TVD, CW and L.J Smith. Thank you for listening.**

**Notes to readers: This was my very first story that I wrote. Since making my return to fanfiction I have decided to go back to the beginning. This story was actually my favorite, but it didn't get the following that my other stories have received. Maybe it's just because I was a new writer, maybe it's because the story truly suck. Whichever it is, I have decided to add it to this account. I hope you enjoy the rewrite.**

**Summary: It was as if the world was playing a cruel joke on her. She gave up everything, that ever human girl wanted in life, to be with him. The universe in return gave her everything she had chosen to give up. Forcing the one person she'd gladly drain the world to have, to hate her more than anyone, even more than Katherine.**

* * *

**Recap**

Elena drops her clothes on the floor and opts for one of Damon's shirts from the closet instead of pj's tonight. Climbing over the bed she could already picture her dream and she couldn't wait for it. As soon as her head hit the pillow she could hear the music beginning to play softly and she was in heaven. As the music gets louder she feels a soft burn of his flesh slide down her creek, pushing her hair off her face, the cool feeling of his moist lips against her skin.

"Damon," she whispers afraid to open her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Elena slowly opens her eyes, her thoughts only that it could be Damon. No one else, but when her eyes come into force there's no one there. The room is filled with a cool breeze from the bay window. Pulling down the blankets, she slowly slips out of the bed and walks over to the large open window. The night air is crisp and cool. She stands for a minute hugging herself staring at the moon. "I'm still waiting for you Damon. Always waiting for you Damon, I love you." She says softly into the chilled night air before closing the window. She knew that someone was there, the cool moister of their lips still lingered on her cheeked. Stefan….

Stefan is upstairs in his room. She knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep after everything that transpired today. The light from his room shined from under the door, pushing it open. She found him sitting on his journal in hand. "Elena, what are you doing up here, I thought you were heading to bed?" She didn't answer she slowly crawled on the bed pushing the journal out of the way and laid her head on against his chest. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's going to be okay. I told you nothing's going to happen to you. We're going to keep you and Ava safe." Elena remains silent. She runs her hand up Stefan's shirt. Raising her head so that her eyes are level with his lips, she leans up to caressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Stefan flips her over, pressing his weight into her, "It's a lot harder for you to pull off the Elena look now. She's aged on you over the years. It's not as simple as putting on her clothes and straightening your hair anymore."

"Yes, and that's such a shame isn't it, that she's going to get older and older." Katherine nips at Stefan neck. "Oh come on Stefan, isn't it boring playing house with Elena? You know she's never going to want you. No matter how long you keep your brother away."

"What are you doing here? After all this time why are you back?"

"I got bored playing with Damon. He's so moody and pouty. I couldn't take him calling out her name one more time in his sleep. So, I thought I'd come back here and play with you." She starts to tug on the hem of his shirt.

"You've been with Damon?!" Stefan asked, paranoia seeping from his lips.

"Not the whole time." She pushes him off of her, "just up until the last time he called you. You know you really know how to put your brother in a bad mood. Even from half way across the world. That's when things got really bad. You know after you told him the baby was Matt's. I have to admit, I was shocked to find you playing house with Elena and Damon's kid. Now why on earth would you tell your brother that Matt was the father of….what's the brat's name? Ava is it. What would you have to gain from Damon not knowing about his own kid? It's not like you guys are laying to everyone here about who her father is. You're only lying to her actual father. "

"Shut up Katherine."

"Touchy, touchy and I always thought that I was the only person who manipulated people to get what I wanted." She moves away from Stefan, gliding around the room. Her fingers dragging along the book shelves full of journals. "I wonder how many secrets are hidden in these journals."

"What do you want Katherine? There's nothing here for you. If this is about Damon, you had him."

"I just came to catch up with an old friend. I didn't except to walk in and find a house of lies."

"He doesn't deserve her."

"Elena or Ava?"

"Either of them, what does Damon know about being a father? All he would do is mess it up and run away again. Leaving Ava, she doesn't know him. She doesn't know what a monster he is. Ava only knows the good things about Damon. This way he can never disappoint her."

"Vampire Stefan, he's a vampire. Do you really think that he's never going to push the hurt away and wonder back here? Only to find that his brother has been lying to him for who knows how long. How long did you really think you were going to be able to keep this from him?"

"It's been 5 years and he hasn't found out yet."

"Yes, five years and you're still waiting for her to fall back in love with you. You were gone for what a summer and she fell in love with Damon. If she wasn't already in love with him before you even left. He's been gone five years. She's not going to fall in love with you because she's never going to fall out of love with him."

"She does love me."

"Not the way she loves him, not the way I love you. What do you think Elena would do if I told her that you knew the whole time where Damon was? That you never told her, that you kept his daughter from him? Even better that you kept Ava from her daddy."

"What would you gain from that? What do you want Katherine, what will it take to keep you quiet? We already have enough going on in this house. I don't need you or Damon added to the mix."

"Good just add me to the mix…You be my new play thing. I'll help with Elena and Klaus. Keep me happy I won't tell you precious Elena about you lying to Damon. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine Katherine, wait how did you know ….."

"Good…" Katherine jumps on Stefan and starts to rip off his clothes. Throwing him onto the bed, Stefan still trying to talk but before he can get Katherine off him or get a word out the door swings open….

Elena decides to stop and check on her daughter. Ava is sleeping so soundly. She sits on the end of her daughter's bed and watches her daughter sleep. She wonders what her daughter dreams of, if she dreams about her daddy, about meeting him, or does she dream of a normal world. But whatever she dreams about they must be happy dreams because a smile comes to her face. Elena kisses her daughter goodnight. "I love you Ava. Sweet dreams my love."

Elena heads straight to Stefan's room and never thinks about knocking. She knew Stefan didn't have any guest tonight and he was still awake the light was on. But she wished that she could take that back. Shocked by what she walked in on. Stefan was half naked in bed with Katherine.

"What the hell!" Elena shouted "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Hello, to you to Elena. Long time no see."

"Why is she here? Is she the vampire in my shower today, the vampire that broke Ava's picture? Get out!" Elena shouted. "Get out of my house and out..."

"I do believe that's this Damon's house. Damon's shower, his room and I do believe that's Damon's daughter." She holds her hand over her mouth, like it was a secret. But what Elena doesn't know is that it is a secret to Damon. "But yes that was me in there today. And sorry about the pictures I had a little jealous fit, but I'm over it now." Katherine runs her tongue down Stefan's neck whose lap she is still sitting on. Stefan tosses her to the side.

"Well, if you're looking for Damon he's not here. He hasn't been for some time now." Elena says grinding her teeth together.

"Been there done that…Spent the two years with Damon. No need to look for someone when you know exactly where they are. Besides he's no fun anymore. You broke him."

Tears start to fill Elena's eyes "He's been with you? Of all the people in the world, all the vampires, he's been with you?" Elena runs out of the room, her eyes are blurring from the tears.

"Elena, wait." Stefan tries to stop her but decides to let her be alone. "Katherine I thought we agreed?"

"I said I wouldn't tell her that you knew, I never said I wouldn't tell her that I knew where he was at. It's been fun but I got to run maybe next time." And Stefan was standing alone trying to understand what was going on.

Elena runs into here room. Blinded by the tears she didn't even see him standing there..."Why are you crying love? Such a lovely lady shouldn't be crying." Placing his hand on her chin, slowly pulling her face up to see her eyes, he wipes her tears away. "Now, now there. What has you so upset?"

Elena is so upset by what she just heard about Damon and Katherine. She doesn't even notice the fact that she is standing in the arms of the man that is coming to kidnap her. "He left me and went too be with her…why?" She sobbed.

"Love his loss, he doesn't matter anymore."

"Please don't take me from my Ava." Klaus is still holding her in his arms.

"Love I'm not going to take you away from Ava. Lovely love the only thing I want to steel is your heart. I'm not here to steel you in the night, I want us to be a family. I want you to love me. I'm here to ask you to marry me Elena?" Klaus gets down on one knee. "You don't have to answer me tonight. I'll give you till tomorrow. All I want is a family Elena, a real family. I want you to love me and for you to love our children like you love Ava. I will have you. I'd rather have you come willingly and love me then force you to come, but I will have you." Klaus stands up. "You can learn to love me. I'm no different than Damon or Stefan and you loved them. If you agree to marry me I can take this pain away. I can make you forget how he hurt you."

"I don't want to forget him, I love him. I just don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to want him anymore. Not now, now that I know he's been with her this whole time."

Klaus embarrasses Elena. "I don't have to make you forget him or that you even loved him. I can just take the pain and the hurt of him leaving you away. If you agree to marry me, then I'll agree to take your pain away. Rest on it love. I'll return tomorrow for your answer." Klaus releases he's hold on her. "But remember, you will be mine love no matter what, either the easy way or the hard way." He kissed her hand, placing a larger white gold and diamond ring on her index finger. "Get some rest my lovely."

For the first time Elena doesn't want to rest, she doesn't want to see his face. She doesn't know what to do. She crawls into bed to face her nightmare. But tonight her dream will change.

As she closed her eyes and her visions danced from one monster to another. From Klaus to Damon, Damon to Klaus, finally her mind settling on one monster. But he wasn't a monster and this wasn't a nightmare. Elena settled into the most peaceful happy dream that her mind could create. Damon was home and they were a family. But that's the worst part of dreams. They're trick that your mind plays on you. Once it's over the real world returns and life just seems harder.


End file.
